pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Monquisition
'''The Holy Monquisition '''is a religious group and a major faction in Monquista and Pirate101 (as of right now, they're the second highest part of the Monquistan social hierarchy). A dangerous group of spies, apart from preaching the religion of Monquista, they also serve to spy on Monquista's enemies and are usually sent on very sensitive missions where Monquistadors would be unnecessary and, in all honesty, unwanted. They believe themselves to be unexpectable, as many Monquisitors claim that "Nobody expects the Holy Monquisition!". The religious order preaches that the Supreme Primate- the monkey equivalent of God -created the Tree to bring food to his children; the religious fanaticism that the Monquisition has is so great that anything (or anyone) that claims otherwise is declared heretical. Order of St. Simian Though the Holy Monquisition is the main source of religion in Monquista, this should by no means indicate that they are the only form of religion in the area. There is a splinter group in the Monquisition- the Order of St. Simian. Considerably more friendly than the Holy Monquisition, the Order of St. Simian is better enjoyed by the poorer part of Monquista's populace. Unfortunately, the Order is considered heretical by the Monquisition because they believe that the Supreme Primate created the Banana- which somehow brought forth a seed that created the Tree -first (not the Tree) and, because of this, they are often regarded with suspicion and, in the worst-case scenarios, thrown in jail. Naturally, the Order has strived to prove that they are right and the Monquisition is wrong (and vice versa); in fact, one of the optional quests in-game (which gives Privateers a Monquisitor as a companion) has the player help the Order prove that they are right by bringing the Book of the Banana- a holy text written by Saint Gibbon that was declared heretical ages ago by the Monquisition -and bananas with seeds to back them up at a local debate in Puerto Mico. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse when Cardinal Zaius points out the "bananas with seeds" are plantains, the "Fruit of the Deceiver"- a symbol of the monkey equivalent of the Devil. Upon realizing this, the Monquisition arrests the members of the Order present. However, before being dragged away, Prefect Chiquita warns that the battle is not over and that there will be a schism within the church. The prefect is indeed right; after the events of Marleybone transpire and the player goes to Monquista to gain passageway into Aquila, the new king of Monquista- Gortez -claims that "the Banana Seed heresy is turning the entire kingdom upside down". Organization The Monquisition is set up in the following manner: #High Pooh Bah: The presumable leader of the Monquisition, the High Pooh Bah is an unmatchable rank in the Monquisition. A mere word from the High Pooh Bah is all that is needed to have part of the Monquisition excommunicated from the church. #Cardinals: High-ranking officials in the Monquisition, one of the Cardinals is often selected to become the next High Pooh Bah. They are often given the task of presiding over debates within the Monquisition and are the ones to declare who is an enemy of the state and who is not. #Bishops: Though the Bishops don't rank as high as the Cardinals, they are still very high up in the Monquisition's ranks. They have the power to force governors to do deeds that they would otherwise be unwilling to do. They also can arrange the arrests of various high-ranking criminals within Monquistan society and typically arrange for a Monquistador team to make the arrest. #Grand Monquisitors: The chief spies of the Monquisition, Grand Monquisitors are called upon in the most dire of situations; should a problem arise that is beyond even the capacity of common Monquisitors, Grand Monquisitors are the ones who arise to meet the challenge. #Monquisitors: The spies of the Monquisition, the Monquisitors are sent to deal with important missions that are often beyond the capacity of any Monquistadors. They rarely work alone and often come along with acolytes and/or soldiers to aid them. #Preceptors: A high rank within the Monquisition, Preceptors typically have the brainpower of Prefects, but are forced to adhere to ancient beliefs (as a side effect, the Monquisition sends them to quell heretical thoughts). Typically, this earns them great favor with the Monquisition's higher ups; even so, the slightest wavering in fate that is detected can kill even the most loyal of Preceptors. #Missionaries: The convertors of the Monquisition, Missionaries are sent to convert foreign nationalities to the way of the Monquisition. Their attempts are met with varying degrees of success, ranging from complete success to total failure (sometimes coupled with violent resistance). #Prefects: The leaders of Holy Monquisition splinter groups, the Prefects stand out with their wide-brimmed hats. They serve as scholars, leaders and wisemen of their kind. Unfortunately, they are not very skilled in combat and, often, are killed off easily should they be declared heretics. #Priors: Standing out with their metal caps covering their bald heads, Priors are the preachers of the Monquisition. The most peaceful position within the Monquisition's numbers, Priors are often not very combat-worthy and are, more often then not, at the mercy of the Monquisition should they become victims of a heretical accusation. #Abbots: Peaceful monks, Abbots are responsible for leading both Brothers and Acolytes, as well as establishing abbeys- the Monquista equivalent to a poor people's home. As they stand for peace, they don't put much concern with self-defense; as such, when the Monquisition comes for them (assuming they've become heretics), then chances are they'll meet with the Supreme Primate within the hour. #Acolytes: A step above the Brothers, Acolytes typically serve as the lackeys of a Monquisitor. They tend to stick in packs, as there is strength in numbers. #Brothers: Those who are just starting out within the Monquisition, Brothers are the beginning position in the Monquisition; as such, there is not much they can do and they often must do much of the dirty work of the Monquisition. Known members *Cardinal Zaius- one of the highest-ranking officials in the Monquisition, Cardinal Zaius rarely sets foot out of Monquista without dire need. The conflict of whether or not the banana truly came first has him concerned deeply, so he has journeyed to Puerto Mico in the hopes of divining the truth. *Bishop Hidalgo- head of the Skull Island branch of the Monquisition, Bishop Hidalgo has made it his mission to convert as many of the locals to the Holy Faith as he can manage. Situated in the San Mandrillo Church, he governs over Puerto Mico's more informal diplomatic channels with great strength. *Bishop Guzman- head of the Monquistan branch of the Monquisition, Bishop Guzman also serves as the head of House Guzman and the owner of a decent chunk of the Monquistan Navy. Unfortunately, grave times are ahead for his family when one of his sons decides to join the Opposition. Category:Enemies Category:Companions Category:Groups